Remembering Him
by Sakura Madoi
Summary: This daily ritual of hers was all that she could do to repay him, and those who lost their lives. One-shot.


One Shot

* * *

Title: Remembering Him  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Clerith  
Prompt: Remember  
Listening to: B.o.b - Airplanes

* * *

She stared out at that window covered in mist and rain that sat on the far right of her room. Pressing her light digits to the cold glass she stared far out into the distance. She saw no end to the rain. It fell in beautiful harmony before her as she bit her lip. Air escaped her lungs in the natural effect that was breathing . . . yet it fell so _heavy _when it finally left her.

She took her eyes off the window finally finding it was time to go. She could only mentally prepare herself so much.

Her belief in so many things had caused her to do this every day. Mental preparation was all that was necessary yet she brought even more. Grabbing the brown beautiful basket from her quilt covered bed she walked out her room, down the steps, and out the front door. Her step mother only watched as she understood so clearly where she'd be even in this dreary and distasteful weather.

The rain matted her brunette hair sending it into curls around her as it attempted to unbind itself from the constraining pink ribbon that locked it into place.

The people in their homes watched her as they did in this daily ritual. She was the only one to stand out in this dreary city of theirs that floated above the surface.

The local Shinra Infantry man watched her only nodding. This daily ritual she held brought some much more hope to her than anyone else, but it was worth it.

Hair sticking to her face as her pink dress clung to her drenched form she finally came to a stop. The flowers she carried in that beautiful brown basket soaked yet still absolute in the gorgeous form. Their maroon and gold colors the only thing next to her bright pink dress that spoke volumes in this dark and dreary place.

Mud covered her brown boots that clashed so violently with her pink cute dress. She felt so cold. It had never hit her how cold the rain was. Staring up at the heavens that allowed such harmonized rain to fall she finally brought her attention to the graves that sat in front of her. Each grave carried a loved one from someone that lived in this sector. One in particular caught her attention more than any of the others, yet she would not show special attention to it. Not yet at least. She started at the first row and continued on down the path. Each grave received one of those glorious flowers she cared for. Each one of these men had died in battle against the Wutai Nation. She felt her eyes water as she skipped over his. He'd be the very last one she'd gift with her flowers. Finally she finished. Every grave carried with it one of her maroon, or golden flowers.

She stopped finally right in front of the grave that gave her chills.

She had so many beliefs . . . so many of them had been in him. One of those beliefs though, was that every grave, **friend**, or _foe_ deserved to be remembered, and that all those who fought deserved to have a flower placed on their grave.

Every single, solitary day.

She had made it her ritual, her gift to those who had more than likely fought against, or protected the one she loved. She was sure there would be no sanctuary in hating those who had fought him. Only pain, and tears on both sides. His name was engraved so perfectly.

_Cloud Strife_

She took the very last flower that sat in that beautiful brown basket. It held a bright beautiful pink that's hues were absolute in definition and pristine color. The flower lay against the darkish gray color of this grave.

She didn't care if that bright pink dress he complimented her in was colored brown by the muddy grass. This was all for him, and all those who were killed in such a thoughtless war.

"**Thank you, Cloud**."

She closed her eyes locking herself in prayer as she let the rain hit her face camouflaging her tears. She'd stay there all day and night if it meant he felt her presence here . . . if he felt her _remember_ him.


End file.
